The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a terminal, a switch and at least a part of an I-net comprising a memory for storing I-net information blocks at locations defined by I-net addresses, with at least parts of said I-net addresses being generated in response to control signals originating from said terminal, and with at least parts of said I-net information blocks being sent from said memory to said terminal in the form of response signals.
Such a telecommunication system is known in the form of a telecommunication network for fixed and/or mobile communication, with said terminal being a fixed (PSTN, ISDN etc.) terminal (telephone, screenphone, pc etc.) or a wireless (cordless: DECT etc.) or mobile (GSM, UMTS etc.) terminal (wireless handset etc.), and with said I-net being an Internet and/or Intranet. Said I-net information blocks (HTML pages, web pages, WAP pages etc.) are stored at locations defined by I-net addresses (directly by Internet Protocol—IP—addresses, indirectly by Uniform Resource Locators—URLs—etc.) to be generated in response to control signals originating from said terminal and for example generated by pressing one or more keys and/or clicking on a mouse. As a result, said response signals comprising said I-net information blocks are sent from said memory to said terminal.
Such a telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to being user-friendly insufficiently.